


Unified Field Theory

by pennflinn



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Romance, Sexual Tension, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennflinn/pseuds/pennflinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six snapshots. Six relationships. Six aspects of women's lives that never seem to make the cut: friendship, flirting, aggression, sex, criminality, and heroism.</p><p>A love song to ladies and the pieces of our lives that are forced into the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Evergreen (Flirting)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the plunge.
> 
> This project is very close to my heart. It started out as a research project for a gender studies class, where I looked into the vast disparity between m/m and f/f fics in fanfiction communities. More than this, I began to understand and recognize the huge myth that pop culture has perpetuated: that in fiction and in life, women have very specific, limited roles. Women cannot be friends with other women. Female heroes are sexual creatures. Girls are not allowed to be physically angry. Romantic or sexual relationships between women are not valid.
> 
> I reject these ideas. Because these things are not represented in our media (or, often, in our fanfiction), this is my small contribution to a solution, toward more visibility. Six ficlets, limited to one-two pages each, touching on aspects of girlhood and womanhood that we are usually not allowed to see.
> 
> Happy Christmas, and happy reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evergreen - Flirting  
> Iris West/Caitlin Snow

“We never had anything like this at my house. We had ‘chic’ Christmas trees.”

“Oh?” Iris has emerged from the kitchen with her ridiculous Santa mug full of hot chocolate, but she can’t quite move from the doorway. She watches Caitlin struggle to put the last ornament up on one of the high branches and thanks God for short skirts.

“It’s why I like hanging out with your family,” Caitlin continues. She finally manages to hook the ornament on and turns around. “Everything feels so…homey. Like a Hallmark movie.”

With no excuse to keep hanging around in the doorway, Iris sidles forward. “That’s good, because I like you hanging out with my family too.” She holds out the mug. “Want to try?”

Caitlin accepts the mug and presses her lips to it, eyebrows lifting slightly in appreciation. Iris can’t stop staring at her eyes, the way they sparkle under the multicolored lights of the Christmas tree.

When Caitlin lowers the mug, her mouth twitches mischievously. “You know, _scientifically speaking_ , sharing a cup with someone is essentially the same as kissing them.”

“Oh, really?” Iris says, keeping her face remarkably impassive even as Caitlin’s poker face cracks. Iris nods up at the large snowflake ornament above their heads. “Well, I’ve heard that giant snowflake Christmas ornaments hold the same—scientific—properties as mistletoe.”

“Is that so?” Caitlin is in a full grin now, but Iris cuts it off promptly with a gentle, but lingering, kiss.

First kisses always leave an impression on Iris—some sensory memory, something tangible and irreplaceable. For this one, she knows she will remember the smell of evergreen.


	2. Blinding Luminosity (Heroine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blinding Luminosity - Heroine  
> Linda Park & Patty Spivot

More glass rains down, and Linda shoves herself further under her desk. A metahuman with the ability to manipulate glass? Great. The only superhero she has on speed dial currently in a coma? Double great.

The cops have arrived and are fighting the meta in the center of the newsroom, but Linda knows they don’t stand a chance. She glances around the desk just in time to see Patty Spivot—recognizable from the run-in with Dr. Light last week—slam into a filing cabinet and drop the futuristic-gun she’d arrived with. From here, Linda can see the determination, the fear, mixed up in the cop’s face, and it spurs her into action.

Adrenaline pounds through her as she emerges from the safety of her desk and reaches for her purse, digging through pieces of broken glass for the object she needs; it wasn’t easy to steal Dr. Light’s glove, but she’s thankful now she did. She pulls it on and allows herself one more moment to be afraid before rising, glass swirling around her. The meta’s head snaps toward her but there is no time to think about fear. She triggers the mechanism on the glove and light shoots outward, knocking the meta to the ground. He grunts and stirs immediately, but suddenly Patty is there, and the metal cuff that emerges from her gun wraps itself around his leg. He stills.

Linda can barely breathe, but Patty nods at her, picking herself up gingerly. “Power-inhibitor. Should keep him down.” A curious glance at Linda’s now-sparking glove. “Thanks for your help. After the Zoom incident, these metas are clamoring for media attention wherever they can get it.” Patty gestures around the news station. “And with the Flash… _incapacitated_ ….”

“You’re a pretty badass substitute,” Linda interjects. “I mean, as far as heroes go.”

After a moment of consideration, Patty’s mouth quirks upward. “Likewise, Ms. Park.”


	3. Pretty and Toxic (Criminality)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty and Toxic - Criminality  
> Caitlin Snow/Lisa Snart

Caitlin considers herself an observant person, but she can’t quite piece together how she ended up here, her back pressed against a wall, Lisa Snart’s face inches from hers. She also can’t pinpoint why, with Lisa’s body so close it’s practically pinning her in place, her heart is pumping so fast. Part of her truly believes it’s fear. Part of her wants to say it’s anger. Another part is having trouble processing anything but the smell of motor oil and cinnamon on Lisa’s skin.

“Cisco’s in the other room,” Caitlin says breathlessly.

Lisa’s red lips curling up into a smirk. “Are you planning on screaming for help?”

“What’s the point in killing me if we’re trying to save your life?”

“My thoughts exactly.” Lisa brushes away a stray curl with the hand that is not currently pressed next to Caitlin’s face. “I’ve had my eye on you, Snow. I thought we might have a little chat. Thought you might want some… _friendly_ advice.”

“You’re a murderer,” Caitlin says, and for once she can pinpoint the part of her that _is_ angry. “You’ve killed people. You’re a criminal.”

“What can I say? I had a rough childhood.”

“Yes, I heard,” Caitlin says stiffly. “Cool motive. Still murder.”

“Listen,” Lisa says, and she leans closer. “I’m not asking for your forgiveness. I’m asking for your understanding. You’re a doctor, aren’t you?”

“I’m not a psychologist,” Caitlin snaps. “I don’t care about your supervillain backstory.”

“You should.” Lisa’s face softens out of its sharp angles. “It wasn’t just my dad who hurt me, you know.” She pauses. “It’s about protecting yourself. Have you ever seen the inside of a prison cell?”

“No.” Caitlin feels a chill at Lisa’s stare, the sensation of ice melting down her spine.

“You should care, Snow. Because all I was doing was fighting back. Trying to regain my power. Surely you’ve felt powerless?”

Caitlin swallows. She wants to say _now, right now_ , because Lisa’s body heat is so close and she feels herself thawing in place—but she also thinks of every time she’s sat alone in the cortex, every time she’s listened to her friends, her fiancé, dying just beyond her reach.

“I realize it’s not an excuse,” Lisa says, “but please understand. You have anger too. That night at Ferris Air, I saw it breaking you. You need to take it seriously. I’ve been trapped in this cycle for years, but you have more support here than I ever had. Make them listen. As much as I’d like to see you as a villain…” She’s dangerously close now. “I’m not sure it would suit you.”

Caitlin swallows. “I’m sorry, Lisa, for all of it, but…we can help you here.”

Lisa smiles, and Caitlin’s pulse quickens at the danger of it. Before Caitlin knows what’s happening, Lisa has bridged the gap between them. The kiss catches her by surprise, and she is frozen in place as Lisa drags her teeth lightly over her bottom lip.

“Take it from a girl who knows trouble,” Lisa says as she draws away. “It can be fun, but only if it’s on your terms. Remember that.” She leans forward again, but this time Caitlin expects it. The kiss is softer, longer, and Caitlin is locked there, her mind going haywire. When Lisa pulls away and stalks out of the room, she can’t tell which part of her thrumming heart to trust.


	4. Falling Women (Friendship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling Women - Friendship  
> Linda Park & Caitlin Snow

“Sorry to burst in like this,” Caitlin says. She holds up a brown paper bag. “I brought dinner for you.”

“Oh—come in. Please.” Linda holds the door open, but Caitlin’s face falls when she hears a timer go off in the direction of the kitchen. “I cook when I’m anxious,” Linda explains hastily. “But I’d much rather have what you brought. This is wonderful.”

“I just wanted to check in on you,” Caitlin says. She doesn’t know Linda very well, but she can tell by the pulled-up hair, the sweatshirt, the shadows under her eyes, that the woman is just as stressed out as she is. She probably looks no better. “I hope that’s alright.”

“It’s great,” Linda says hastily. “I mean, I’m…not great, but…you know.” She bites her lower lip. “How’s Barry doing?”

“He’ll recover.” Caitlin pauses awkwardly. “Anyway, you probably want space. Being kidnapped by a supervillain…it’s not fun. I should know.” She tries a smile and turns to leave.

“Wait.” Linda takes a step forward. The brown paper bag in her hand trembles, and Caitlin sees now that she’s desperate for something. A boiling pot rattles in the kitchen. “Why don’t you stay? I know this is weird, and we’ve hardly spoken, but…well, there’s enough food now for two, and…I don’t know. It just seems like both of us could use a friend.”

The proposition paralyzes Caitlin, and she can’t immediately identify why. This used to be so easy—playground games and sleepovers and make-believe—and she can’t identify when the concept became so unfamiliar. The thought stabs at ancient holes in her chest, but Linda’s words begin to fill them. “I think you’re right,” she says quietly. “I think a friend might be nice.”


	5. Ladylike (Aggression)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladylike - Aggression  
> Iris West & Patty Spivot

The first punch to the gut reminds Iris why she shouldn’t eat before working out. She stumbles back, reeling, and drops her head.

“Come on, West,” Patty teases. “I thought you said your dad taught you how to box.”

“He never tried to beat me up like this,” Iris says, straightening with a wince. Across the mat, Patty still has her bright red gloves in front of her face. Iris sucks in another breath and mimics the stance, already regretting the decision to work out in the police station’s gym.

“I’m trying to make you better, so you _don’t_ get beat up like this,” Patty says. She bounces on the balls of her feet, her ponytail swinging. “Hit me. Get angry.”

“Get angry?” Iris barks out a laugh and shuffles forward. “You’re the first person to tell me that.” She strikes forward when he hopes Patty is least expecting it. The detective dodges.

“Why, not crude enough for anger?”

“Not blonde enough.” Iris tries a laugh again, but it comes out as more of a grunt as Patty’s glove glances off of her shoulder. Annoyed, she says, “Believe it or not, being angry is not a privilege I ever had.”

She punches toward Patty’s ribs, but the other woman deflects it and shoves Iris backward. “You know, I didn’t exactly get a pass for being angry either. Pretty girls don’t get angry, right? You should know that. Protect that face.”

As soon as she says it, her glove launches forward toward Iris’ chin, and Iris barely has time to throw up her own gloves in defense.

“Maybe it’s why I became a detective,” Patty continues, and Iris is starting to get into the rhythm of it now, her feet squeaking on the mat, her arms loose. “I’ve lost a lot of friends being quietly angry. It’s not worth it. Sometimes you just need to feel it. So get angry, West.”

“About what?” Two, three punches in quick succession, and Iris throws up her hands, ducks. Her heart pounds, and she can see the steeliness in Patty’s eyes. A fourth punch connects with her ribcage, and she steps back, breathing heavily.

“You’re angry,” Patty says. “You’re angry about Eddie.”

Heat rushes to Iris’ face. “What?”

“You’re angry that I sit at his desk. You’re angry that I took his place.”

She steps forward and Iris retaliates with a side swing. The heat has crawled down Iris’ throat and into her gut, where it burns like acid. The gym echoes the sounds of squealing rubber.

“You’re angry that he’s gone.”

Patty’s so calm about it, so matter-of-fact, that Iris snaps. Her next punch is propelled by a force she can’t name; it’s bad form, but Patty takes it, knocks her arm away. However, Iris does not relent—she’s pushing forward now, driving punch after punch at the detective, the physical rush of adrenaline and frustration making Iris’ muscles elastic. Patty’s glove catches Iris’ arm and Iris growls. Her next strike hits Patty in the sternum.

Then the two of them are on the ground, Patty pinning Iris there, panting, as Iris mutters “uncle.” The heat on her cheeks now is a wet heat, and she wipes an arm across her face. She regains her breath haltingly, rolling to her knees as Patty stands. “I’m not angry at you.”

“I know.” Smiling sadly, Patty holds down a hand. “How about one more round?”


	6. Name the Stars (Love/Sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name the Stars - Love/Sex

“Two constellations. Here and here.”

Linda presses her cheek against the pillow and groans as Iris traces a few more freckles along her bare back. “Has anyone ever told you you’re a tease, Iris West?”

“What, you preferred my attempt at a massage?”

“God, no.” Linda laughs, and Iris slaps her arm lightly. “I preferred what was happening _before_ the attempt at a massage.”

“Massages are sexy.”

“Not the kind you were giving.” Iris is propped up over Linda’s back still, so Linda can’t see her pout—but she knows it’s there. “But the other stuff. You were great at that. Honest.”

She wants to roll over to face Iris, but the other woman keeps her down, whispering, “Shh. Slow down, Linda.”

Linda wants to quip _I like things fast_ , but she is quieted by Iris’ breathiness, her calm. She settles back into the pillows and allows herself to be mesmerized by the heat of their skin, the smell of sweat, the slow tickle of Iris’s finger between her shoulderblades. It is only after a minute of silence that Linda realizes the patterns are not random: Iris is tracing words.

_Smart._

Linda waits. Each letter leaves traces of electricity along her skin, the sparks spreading outward to her fingertips, her toes. _Gorgeous. Funny. Fierce. Sexy. Spunky. Bold._

Then the last, in such painstaking slowness that Linda forgets to breathe: _I. Love. You._

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, or if you would like to talk further, please leave a review or find me on Tumblr at pennflinn! This work is kind of my baby, so I would love to hear your thoughts. Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Also, thanks so much to ArgentLives for her wonderful insight and help in the beginning stages of this project!


End file.
